


A la vie, à l'amour

by Souli



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souli/pseuds/Souli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история была придумана для одной игры 2 года назад, а потом менялась под пару других игр.<br/>История... принадлежит миру Мартина, скажем так, и рассказывает про Оберина Мартелла и Аарона Хайтауэра. От Мартина здесь один из двух действующих героев и какое-то количество упоминаемых, мир, насколько я его понял, и  некоторый источник вдохновения и споров.<br/>Не знаю, найдется ли здесь что-то интересное для тех, кто не знает нашей дикорастущей травы по мотивам, но тем не менее...<br/>За два года, что прошли от начала этой истории, в моей голове уместились примерно три альтернативных версии развития событий, касающихся этих персонажей, поэтому во имя сохранения разума в тексте упоминаются только канонические события или же не противоречащие им. Ответ на вопрос "что происходит" и "что будет дальше" местами ускользает даже от меня.<br/>Это можно считать предупреждением. :-)</p>
<p>Посвящается, разумеется, Кэте.<br/>И - с благодарностью всем, кто участвовал в судьбе этих двоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la vie, à l'amour

A la vie, à l'amour,  
A nos nuits, à nos jours,  
A l'éternel retour de la chance...

За жизнь, за любовь,  
За наши ночи, за наши дни,  
За вечное возвращение шанса…

_Проснувшись, он некоторое время смотрит в потолок, перед тем как произнести:  
– Это неправильно.   
– Ммм?.. – только и отвечает его любовник, лениво поворачиваясь, чтобы обнять его.   
– Прошло уже – подумай только… Я надеялся, что все уже давно кончилось...  
Второй, по-прежнему обнимая его, чуть приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и заглядывает ему в глаза. И ухмыляется: "мол, что, правда?". Этой своей змеиной улыбкой, провались он во все семь преисподних!   
– Ты никогда не поймешь. Я любил только тебя. И все еще люблю, как это ни глупо.  
В его голосе нет ревности и даже почти нет сожаления. Это просто истина, которую они оба давно знают.   
– А тебе-то зачем все это? Кто я для тебя – тогда, сейчас?  
Второй молчит. Как всегда – молчит и ухмыляется, считая, что это может быть ответом на любой вопрос.  
А потом просто наклоняется ближе и целует его – мягко, но требовательно.  
На его губах привкус кислолиста, терпкого вина – и чего-то еще. Быть может, яда? Да, наверное, яда, к которому он меня когда-то давно приучил – я слышал о таком.  
Это бы все объясняло..._

Souviens-toi, c'était un jeudi.  
Souviens-toi, on avait suivi  
Le chemin des amoureux.  
C'était il était une fois nous deux…

Помнишь, это был четверг,  
Помнишь, мы следовали  
Дорогой влюбленных.  
Жили-были однажды мы двое…

Честно сказать, сложно было вспомнить, когда они встретились впервые. Если даже прибытие принца Дорнийского в Цитадель сопровождалось шумом и грохотом – как всегда и бывало с его появлениями где угодно – то юный кандидат все это пропустил. К счастью или нет – неизвестно, но, может быть, тогда он был бы предупрежден и старался бы держаться подальше... Впрочем, он и так – некоторое время даже вполне успешно – держался подальше. Наверное, это и стало причиной повышенного внимания Гаденыша... Нет, Красного Змея, принца Дорнийского – и попробуйте только об этом забыть!  
По мнению Красного Змея, на первый взгляд в этом юноше ничто не заслуживало второго взгляда – слишком погруженный в учебу, слишком замкнутый, слишком скучный. Не рыцарь, хотя по возрасту уже мог бы. Впрочем, зачем посвящение тому, кто собирается стать мейстером? Не горд, хотя и отпрыск одного из наиболее знатных семейств Простора. Не блестящий, несмотря на острый ум и теплую, мягкую красоту людей этой земли. Просто загадка. Он всегда любил загадки.  
Казалось бы, у них нет ничего общего – кроме того, что оба были молоды и по воле судьбы оказались в одном месте. Странное, непонятное, слишком простое начало для всего, что последовало. Если, конечно, не винить во всем судьбу.   
Может, и правда все дело в ней?   
Оберин никогда не полагался на судьбу. Он был благодарен за предоставленные возможности, но предпочитал брать сам – и нет, не то, что само шло в руки, только то, чего необходимо было добиваться. Это не было игрой для него. Это было его жизнью.  
Но судьба тоже играла свою роль, надо отдать ей должное. Именно она дала ему шанс – первый раз они поспорили именно о судьбе.  
Оберин с упоением говорил о том, что все предопределено заранее – вопрос только в том, тянут ли тебя, как упертого мула, на веревке, подгоняя пинками, вперед по проложенной дорожке, или ты сам смело плывешь по жизни, как по реке, куда-то к краю, к океану, чтобы увидеть, что там.  
Его собеседник начинал горячиться:   
– Да что дорниец может знать о кораблях и океанах?..  
Он только усмехнулся, а затем сказал, будто жалуясь:   
– Ненавижу спорить на трезвую голову. Я знаю, где здесь наливают настоящее вино. Позвольте мне угостить вас, милорд?  
– Я не лорд, – ответил собеседник, впрочем, не отказываясь от предложения.   
– Значит, будешь, – он пожал плечами. – Что мы можем знать о судьбе?..  
Настоящее вино оказалось терпким и горьким, и только вежливость мешала заказать себе нормального борского взамен этой кислятины. Впрочем, дорниец, видимо, не собирался устраивать оргию, как можно было ожидать сначала. Они выпили достаточно, чтобы со смеси из милорд, принц, Хайтауэр, дорниец, северянин, Змей и множества других случайных именований прочно перейти на Оберин и Аарон – и ты, которое больше подходило двум юношам. Но вина, по счастью, было недостаточно, чтобы окончательно захмелеть, хотя дорнийское нечто уже не казалось настолько неприятным на вкус.  
Вино и, по настоянию Аарона, еду им приносила высокая женщина, чьи растрепанные ржаво-каштановые волосы и слишком открытое платье намекали на род ее занятий и суть заведения, в которое дорниец притащил своего – вряд ли друга, это пока что было бы слишком смело сказано – приятеля. Впрочем, в отдельной комнате, где они находились, было достаточно чисто, а шум из общего зала не мешал беседе. Женщина посматривала на Аарона с интересом, на Оберина – с отражением его привычной ухмылки, но он быстро отсылал ее, не отвлекаясь от разговора. К концу вечера Аарон узнал о Дорне, дорнийских ядах, и, как ни странно, о кораблях, больше, чем за все время до этого, да и сам, к своему удивлению, рассказал немало – о Староместе, о Хайтауэрах Века Героев – и об устройстве гаваней и маяках...   
– Ты знаешь, – под конец разговора Оберин внезапно сменил тему, – на самом деле ничего не предопределено, я думаю. Мы и вправду плывем по океану, ветра, течения, скалы и все прочее – все это есть. Но весла и парус – в наших руках.   
– Но ведь это то, что я пытался доказать тебе? – смутился Аарон, не ожидавший, что он добьется хоть какого-то успеха в этом споре.  
– Ну, если быть честным, я примерно так и думал с самого начала. Мне просто было интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь спорить...  
– То есть ты лгал, чтобы я спорил с тобой?   
– Я шутил. Лучший способ начать знакомство из тех, которые я знаю.   
– Дурацкие у тебя шутки, – вздохнул Аарон, впрочем, без упрека в голосе.  
Дорниец только пожал плечами и рассмеялся.  
Они так и не стали друзьями.

Ils s`aiment comme des enfants,  
Amour plein d`espoir impatient.  
Et, malgré les regards,  
Remplis de désespoir,  
Malgré les statistiques,  
Ils s`aiment comme des enfants.

Они любят друг друга, как дети,  
Любовью, полной нетерпеливой надежды.  
И, несмотря на взгляды,  
Полные отчаяния,  
Несмотря на статистику,  
Они любят друг друга, как дети.

К концу лета подул такой сильный ветер, от которого невозможно было укрыться, и корабли меняли свой курс, не в силах сопротивляться ему. А иные сталкивались в море – и шли на дно. Этот же ветер бросил их друг к другу.   
Да, дело было именно в ветре, а не в том, что Оберин всегда знал, чего он хотел, и всегда добивался того, чего хочет. Он с рождения был также жаден до чужой любви, как и щедро дарил свою. Сначала он разгадывал загадку, затем осаждал крепость, желая, чтобы этот человек восхищался им или ненавидел его, только лишь не оставался равнодушным – равнодушие бесило его. Он не заметил того момента, когда ему стало мало этого и захотелось… не чтобы этот человек полностью принадлежал ему он никогда не был готов отдать всего себя, и потому и никогда не требовал подобного. Просто ему хотелось, чтобы этот человек сиял и светился, как в минуты спора или обмена шутками, гнева или веселья. Оберин был рад вытворять что угодно, ради того чтобы разжечь в нем этот огонь. Ему казалось, что он взял под опеку приятеля, обучая его тому, чем сам владел в совершенстве, – пить вино жизни полной чашей, не оглядываясь на других, не думая о прошлом или грядущем. Carpe diem, как говорили на других берегах, пока не пришел час Рока Валирии.   
Да, дело было именно в ветре, не в том, что Аарон сначала привык к обществу бешеного дорнийца, а затем понял, что даже скучает, если пара вечеров подряд обходится без споров или какой-нибудь авантюры. Это было похоже на жажду – жажду того, что раньше казалось ненужным, лежащим в стороне от правильного пути, бесполезного – пока его не захватил этот вихрь и не заставил попробовать. И он не мог отрицать тот факт, что вкус ему нравится. И он не заметил того момента, когда понял, что боится, – не за себя, не за то, куда, направляемая улыбающимся Змеем, летит его жизнь. За него, за то, что со своей жизнью может сотворить этот дорниец, способный ввязаться в глупую драку в темном переулке, выходить на лодке в бурю, гулять по парапету башни после пары бутылок вина – способный на что угодно. И тогда он решил, что должен, насколько он сможет, быть рядом. Ему хотелось быть рядом.   
Если бы нашелся кто-то, кому довелось спросить, кто виноват в том, что все это произошло, Оберин, без сомнения, ответил бы, что это он сам, и Аарон, скорее всего, с ним бы согласился. Так было проще все объяснить, и так не нужно было признавать, что в мире есть что-то сильнее них – будь то ветер, судьба или любовь. Даже любовь.  
Будущего быть не могло, прошедшее было неважно. Было только сейчас.  
И этого было довольно.

On construit parfois comme les enfants,  
(Comme tous les enfants)  
Un château de sable et de vent  
Un château de sable qu'on bâtit pour l'éternité.  
Mais les tous premiers flots vont l'emporter.

Мы строим иногда, как дети  
(Как и все дети),  
Замок из песка и ветра.  
Замок из песка строится на века,  
Но первая волна разрушит его.

Они сидели на широком, местами поросшем мхом и плющом парапете Вороньей башни. Это было одно из самых тихих мест в Цитадели, однако сегодня многие школяры и кандидаты были здесь – все пришли смотреть, как поднимется в необъяснимо ясное небо сотня белых воронов, разносящих по всем семи королевствам вести о начале осени. Пару недель назад Оберин переселился в комнату Аарона, не слушая возражений и даже не предупреждая об этом заранее, чтобы избежать их. Не то чтобы это вызвало много возражений, конечно. Не было ничего необычного в том, что пара кандидатов занимала в Цитадели одни покои – теснота иногда принуждала к этому. Странно было то, что на это пошли двое самых знатных и богатых учеников. Впрочем, если это – или что-то другое в их поведении – стало причиной слухов, Оберину было плевать, но он был готов заткнуть пару глоток, если это вызывало беспокойство его любовника.  
Было не столько жарко, сколько душно, так что даже дорниец изнывал от этой погоды – и все это несмотря на то, что конклав объявил о начале осени. Лето пыталось урвать последний шанс и раздать все тепло, что оставалось у него перед грядущей зимой.  
Разговор между ними тек лениво – из-за жары и множества людей вокруг.  
– Интересно, старые боги и правда помнят все, что видят? – Оберин небрежным жестом указал на древнее, наполовину засохшее чардрево, развалившееся во внутреннем дворе крепости. – Как тебе – остаться в веках вот таким? – он взлохматил волосы Аарону. –Восемнадцатилетним, растрепанным, во хмелю и рядом со мной.  
– Вряд ли посидеть перед деревом достаточно для того, чтобы остаться в веках. Если остаться – то в памяти людей, а не дерева, которое, даже если не засохнет и продолжит стоять здесь, все равно не расскажет никому об увиденном.   
– Люди все равно засохнут быстрее. Некоторое время они, конечно, будут помнить. Ты будешь помнить меня, любовница лорда Айронвуда, та женщина из трактира – она сказала, у нее будет мой ребенок, представляешь?.. И другие будут. А потом перестанут. Забудут или умрут. Если я совершу что-то достаточно безумное, чтобы об этом написали в книгах, люди будут знать обо мне… Но будут ли помнить? Кто вспомнит через сто лет, каковы на вкус твои губы, каковы волосы на ощупь? Как ты щуришься на солнце…  
– Перестань, – обрывает его речь Аарон. – Ты ведь играешь со мной, как кошка с пойманной мышью...  
– Как змея, – возражает Оберин, и, придвигаясь поближе, обнимает его, объясняя: – Змея обвивается вокруг бедной мышки, чтобы...  
– Сожрать ее, да. Звучит не слишком вдохновляюще, – Он спихивает его руку. – Семь преисподних, не здесь же!  
Он смеется и отстраняется. Молчание повисает в жарком и душном воздухе.  
– С чего это ты вдруг заговорил о смерти?  
– О смерти? – возмущается Оберин, – нет, наоборот, я говорил о бессмертии. Смерть – слишком глупая штука, чтобы еще и лишний раз говорить о ней.  
– Ты обвиняешь Семерых в глупости?..  
– Если уж обвинять, то скорее в жадности. Зачем они, будучи бессмертными, не дали нам бесконечную жизнь?..  
– Ты сам бы ответил, для того чтобы мы умели ценить то, что есть. Но разве ты не веришь в бессмертие души?  
– Что мне с него?  
– Просто... – Аарон не был, не пытался быть теологом, но то, о чем он говорил, было важно для него. Важно убедить. – В жизни человека должно быть что-то, что не дает ему опустить руки, удерживает его или направляет, когда ему кажется, что он сбился с пути. Вера дает именно это, вера в справедливость Отца и милосердие Матери... Вера в то, что там, за краем, есть что-то, что делает нашу жизнь не бессмысленной...  
– Нашу жизнь делаем мы, а что до того, когда она заходит к морям отчаяния...  
– Что? Что удерживает тебя тогда?..  
Оберин почти что вечность смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Тогда нужно идти на свет маяков, – наконец отвечает он.  
На гербе Хайтауэров – маяк. "Мы освещаем путь".  
Оберин немного молчит – и начинает смеяться. Он всегда смеется.

Он смеется, когда Аарон, спустя несколько месяцев этой безумной осени, на какой-то момент не выдерживая, спрашивает, зачем он, четвертый сын лорда, собирающийся стать мейстером, сдался ему, разтакому дорнийскому Змею, перед которым в семи королевствах не устоит ни одна женщина, да и о мужчинах можно поспорить. Смеется и отвечает, что жизнь вообще штука довольно бессмысленная.  
Он смеется, когда зовет Аарона с собой на турнир лорда Стеффона в Штормовом пределе, обещая назвать своего любовника королем любви и красоты, если он сам станет победителем на этом турнире. Смеется, когда они едут на турнир – Аарон все же соглашается поехать, вытребовав с Оберина обещание не рисковать лишний раз и не устраивать скандал. Даже проверяя оружие перед поединком, даже выходя на ристалище...  
Меньше чем через год после этого турнира корабль лорда Стеффона разбился о скалы в заливе Кораблекрушений.  
Через несколько лет сын и наследник Стеффона, мятежный лорд Баратеон, станет новым королем Семи королевств, и многие погибнут на его пути к Железному трону.  
Оберин перестанет смеяться так, будто бы в мире нет никакой печали. Пройдет немало лет – и он сам погибнет на поединке.  
Что мы можем знать о судьбе?

Ils s`aiment comme des enfants,  
Comme avant le menaces et les grands tourments.  
Et si tout doit sauter,  
S`écrouler sous nos pieds,  
Laissons-les s`aimer.

Они любят друг друга, как дети,  
Как раньше, до угроз и больших бурь.  
И если все должно взорваться,  
провалиться под нашими ногами,  
пусть они любят друг друга.

Осень уже давно вступила в свои права. Окружающий мир менял цвета – когда-то ясное, светло-голубое небо теперь становилось стальным, синева все реже проглядывала сквозь тяжелые, низкие облака. Море бесновалось, и корабли, опасающиеся осенних штормов, все реже выходили из гавани. Весь мир готовился к зиме – не то чтобы опасаясь ее, она обещала быть на этот раз не слишком длинной, и на юге Простора снег вызывал не испуг, а скорее восторг он и выпадал-то здесь не каждую зиму, а уж ложился только в зимы самые долгие и суровые – на неделю от силы.   
Кто придумал, что весна – лучшее время любви? Весной мир дает каждому столько света и тепла, что даже изголодавшийся за зиму человек может насытиться, и нет нужды искать другой источник. Осенью, после изобилия лета, недостаток тепла ощущается гораздо сильнее. Становится холоднее, так что даже прогретые за лето каменные стены начинают медленно, нехотя остывать, вынуждая их обитателей все чаще по вечерам разжигать камины и теснее жаться к огню и друг к другу. Весна обнадеживает, весной кажется, будто бы перед тобой открылись полные закрома жизни, хоть обеими руками загребай. Осень заставляет пересчитать накопленное, разделить на утраченное и остаться наедине с последними утекающими песчинками в часах. Или почувствовать себя этой маленькой песчинкой, которая вот-вот скользнет куда-то вниз, отмеряя бег времени к бесконечности. Поэтому осенью нельзя оставаться одному.  
Они изо всех сил следовали этому принципу. Вместе учились, выковывая звенья цепи. Оберин, естественно, клялся и божился, что не даст себя заковать. Иногда – нет, довольно часто – он упрекал Хайтауэра за согласие принести обеты и стать в конце концов мейстером, и тем самым, разумеется, напрашивался на вопросы о том, что сам он здесь забыл, если говорить именно об обучении, а не о пьянках, паре поединков и неизвестном числе драк, его дочери от бордельной шлюхи... и прочем. Если он не отмахивался, не спрашивал в ответ, не утомила ли Аарона его компания, и был серьезен, насколько это вообще возможно, он отвечал, что изучает мир, а когда ему наскучит здесь, он найдет для этого другой способ и иное место. И часто спор на этом заканчивался, и они оба изучать мир всеми имеющимися в их распоряжении способами, будь то чтение книги или что-то даже более захватывающее. Каждый день был богат на открытия – но далеко не все из них лежали в области науки, гораздо больше о мире и человеке они узнавали, открывая день за днем друг друга и каждый сам себя. Аарон учился у Оберина легкости и откровенности отточенной стали, скоротечной радости яркого солнечного света. Оберин – быть может, это было менее заметно – тоже учился – спокойствию и уверенности каменной стены, умению хранить в себе, защищая от бурь и невзгод, свой огонь. Они редко говорили о любви – но они знали о ней, ведь что еще могло их так крепко держать рядом, угадываться в каждом прикосновении, слове, взгляде?..  
И вот теперь Аарон уже вторую ночь был один – такого с ним... с ними не случалось уже неизвестно сколько. Нет, этот дорнийский бес имел привычку исчезать без всякого предупреждения, а потом падать, как снег на голову, и хорошо если без следов попойки или драки, а то и всего сразу, отмахиваясь от всяких вопросов. И не то чтобы Аарон действительно чувствовал за собой право требовать ответов на эти вопросы – ведь он же вернулся, живой, целый, ну, почти – все же вернулся к нему. Он верил, что Оберин когда-нибудь вот так исчезнет из его жизни навсегда или на какой-то невообразимо долгий срок, лет этак на пять-десять. Интересно, он и тогда попробует сделать вид, что времени его отсутствия не было – ну или он просто выходил всего на пять минут?..  
Беспокойство выводило его из себя. Терпения у него всегда было немало, но, как выяснилось, для некоторых ситуаций этого было недостаточно. Сначала он не обращал внимания, потом начал волноваться, потом, наконец, злиться. Неужели у Оберина не достало ума оставить хоть какую-нибудь записку. Хотя если бы там значилось "целую, люблю, вернусь", – сильно бы это помогло?..  
Аарон в очередной раз подошел к столу, на котором в беспорядке лежали вещи Оберина – нет, ничего похожего на записку там все еще не было. Стопка из нескольких книг и кипы бумаг, пара бутылок – одна из них начата, монеты, свечи, перья, пятна воска и чернил, рассыпанный кислолист… На небольшой свободной от хлама части стола лежали два письма – судя по всему, одно было им получено недавно, второе – его недописанный ответ. Аарон был уже достаточно зол для того, чтобы все сомнения о допустимости и правильности такого поступка улетели прочь, едва возникнув, так что он взял письмо и поднес к свету.  
 _"Медянка, послушай..."_  
Обращение ничего не сказало Аарону, кроме того, что письмо адресовано явно не ему. Вздохнув, он продолжил читать.  
 _"...если бы не приложенное к твоему письмо Папочки, я бы ни за что в это – прости меня, пожалуйста – не поверил бы вот в такое. Наверное, я должен был бы выразить свою радость по этому славному поводу прочие положенные приличиями восторги, но, честно сказать, я очень сильно обеспокоен, если не сказать взбешен – а ты знаешь, что в моем случае это всегда почти одно и то же.  
Ты помолвлена и приглашаешь меня на свою свадьбу.  
От того, что я это написал, мне эта мысль не стала больше нравиться..." _  
Сказать, что Аарон было озадачен содержанием письма, с которым внезапно ознакомился, было бы слишком слабо. Он не претендовал на то, что знает или когда-нибудь узнает все подробности жизни Оберина, но все же из этого письма, по меньшей мере, следовало, что у его любовника есть девушка или женщина, возможным замужеством которой он крайне обеспокоен. Кто это? Его любовница или невеста?..  
 _"...нет, я всегда знал, что когда-нибудь тебе придется выйти замуж, потому что таков твой долг и прочая, и прочая… но я всегда думал, что ты останешься дома, так что я смогу быть где-то рядом с тобой – а так – семь преисподних и все их черти!.. – тащиться за тобой в это сборище почтенных и достойных, которые ни веселиться, ни жить толком не умеют, туда, где тебя заранее осудят просто за то, что ты на них не похожа...  
Но скажи, вот он, твой нареченный, достоин ли он тебя, несмотря на все его титулы? сумеет ли он тебя любить, хотя бы так, как люблю тебя я?.." _  
Не невеста.   
_"...нет, о нем, конечно же, говорят много. И, как ни странно, в основном, хорошего. Честен, благороден, возможно, даже девственник. Хотя в том, что последнее – это положительная характеристика, я, честно сказать, не уверен."_  
А вот и жених. Описан, правда, крайне расплывчато.  
 _"Но, во-первых, зачем тебе северянин?.. Ты правда думаешь, что можно рисковать, уезжая так далеко на север, да еще и накануне зимы?.. Во-вторых..."_  
Узнать, что именно было во-вторых, ему не довелось, поскольку в этот момент от двери раздалось до жути знакомое ироничное "хм".  
Оберин все-таки явился, найдя для этого, естественно, лучший момент. Аарон быстро подавил приступ смущения и все же не попытался положить письмо на место, понимая, что это будет выглядеть глупо. Он только решился – после мгновения заминки и привычного "хорошо, что все-таки вернулся" – вывалить все накопившиеся вопросы и упреки, как Оберин, махнув рукой, указывая на письмо, сказал:  
– Брось заодно его сразу в огонь. Оно глупо написано, и к тому же я все равно скоро сам увижу Элию.  
– Кого? – Аарон с недоумением посмотрел сначала на него, затем на письмо. _"Сумеет ли он тебя любить, хотя бы так, как люблю тебя я?.."_ Разумеется. Братская любовь в исполнении Оберина выглядит не менее сокрушительной, чем любое другое его чувство.  
– Элию Мартелл, невесту Рейегара Таргариэна.

Vivre! on veut tous vivre,  
Sans se haïr, sans en mourir!  
Vivre et se parler, se respecter et même s'aimer!  
Libres on est tous, libres de ne pas suivre, de refuser!

Жить! Мы хотим жить,  
Без ненависти, без смерти!  
Жить – и говорить, уважать друг друга, любить!  
Мы свободны, мы вольны не следовать, отказаться!

Оберин был безнадежно уставшим и все еще злился на чертова принца, который легким движением перевернул его жизнь. И ладно бы это, собственная жизнь в конце концов чепуха, он всегда готов, вопреки налетевшему ветру, повернуться, перевернуться, ускользнуть к своей цели. Изводило то, что хрустальный рыцарь (дурацкое прозвище, разве можно сражаться будучи хрустальным? или не сражаться, а… ладно, вообще хоть как-то двигаться?) предъявлял права на Элию, на его сестру. Его мнения, разумеется, никто не спрашивал, да и кто станет спрашивать мнения брата, да еще и младшего, да еще и находящегося в Цитадели?.. Да и что это мнение могло бы изменить, от таких предложений не отказываются. Даже дорнийцы. И дело не в страхе – перед Таргариэнами или войной, а в том, что война не нужна никому, укрепление союза – напротив, полезно… Едва ли не впервые в жизни он столкнулся с препятствием, которого не мог преодолеть. Но оставаясь здесь, он тем более ничего не мог сделать. И уж тем более не мог смириться. Так что необходимо было ехать.  
Возвращаясь к себе, он думал, как изложить ситуацию Аарону, но ничего путного не выходило, так что оставалось надеяться, что любовнику как-то удастся его понять – обычно же удавалось. Так что обнаружив Аарона за чтением письма, он даже обрадовался, что тот уже знает, что происходит. По крайней мере, ему так показалось. Сначала.  
Первый же вопрос навел Оберина на мысль, что для Аарона ситуация выглядит не столь прозрачной.  
– Прости, – наконец выдохнул он. – Кажется, я задолжал тебе разговор. Наверное, мне будет проще, если начать с твоих вопросов…  
– Не то чтобы я требовал, чтобы ты мне отчитывался, но мне хотелось бы знать… – да уж, если и был удачный способ начать этот разговор, то Оберин выбрал явно не его. – ...все это время?  
– Все это время что?.. – вдобавок ко всему, Оберин настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что прослушал вопрос.  
– Пропадал, чтоб тебя, – Хайтауэр не пытается кричать, но вместо этого шипит. Очень плохой знак.  
– Сдавал астрономию. Хотел закончить с этим до отъезда – я уезжаю, как только мы договорим, а все необходимое будет упаковано для поездки. Кстати, все остальное завещаю тебе, если, конечно, ты не едешь со мной, а? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Аарона.  
– Ты хотел, чтобы я задавал тебе вопросы или выколачивал из тебя каждое слово? – потом, чуть успокоившись сам, он говорит уже спокойнее: – Расскажи по порядку, что вдруг заставляет тебя сорваться с места и куда и ради чего ты собираешься ехать?  
– Но ты же видел письмо?..  
– Да, но чтобы из него хоть что-нибудь понять, надо быть…  
– Ладно. Я получил письма. От Элии и Дорана – о том, что Рейегар Таргариэн приезжал в Дорн и там был помолвлен с Элией. И теперь она едет в Королевскую Гавань – на свадьбу, которую сыграют вскоре после ее прибытия. Я смогу догнать их в пути.  
– Хорошо, это объясняет твою спешку… Объясняет даже, семь преисподних, то, что ты не нашел времени мне сказать хотя бы слово… Но я все еще не понимаю, что тебя приводит в такое бешенство? Ты ревнуешь свою сестру к ее жениху? Согласись, это глупо, а кроме того, это то, что так или иначе все равно должно было бы произойти…  
– Да, это глупо, да, я знаю, – быстро и яростно согласился Оберин, – да, должно, долг – вечно только долг. Ты не понимаешь, разумеется. Как никогда не понимал этого, если я пытался тебе объяснить. Ты ведь считаешь, что это повод для радости и гордости – оказаться шурином Таргариэна…  
– Да, – подтвердил Аарон. – если не говорить о высокой чести и прочем, что отказываешься понимать ты, это, в любом случае, множество открытых возможностей…  
– Возможностей у меня хватает.  
– Для чего? Чтобы потратить жизнь на то, что ты называешь весельем? Ты ведь никогда не думал о том, что можешь сделать что-нибудь более полезное для себя, для своей семьи и Дорна…  
Оберин уставился на него так, что могло бы показаться, что дорниец готов кинуться, но через несколько секунд он наконец-то произнес:  
– Мейстеру не следует рассуждать о вещах, лежащих за пределами известного ему. Ты отлично говоришь о долге, да, но что требует от нас долг? Он требует соответствовать – своему имени, семье и дому. Ради их блага отрицать свое. Что он дает нам взамен? Старость, усталость и право гордиться собой. Слабое воздаяние, верно? И более слабое от того, что никто из нас не выбирал, кем и когда ему родиться, никто из нас не соглашался, когда нам выдали наш жребий. Никто из нас в конце концов не задолжал настолько при своем рождении, чтобы расплачиваться за это всю жизнь… Долг – это имя, титул, стальной, тяжелый, неповоротливый доспех, который напяливают на себя, и человека за ним не видно.  
Оберин не находил слов, чтобы выплеснуть все: и, да, если признаться честно, ревность – к тому, кто забирал у него его дорогую маленькую сестру, змейку, Медянку, и не потому что достоин ее или она его выбрала, а просто потому что может сделать это. В нем бушевала обида – на Дорана, за то, что он считает, что все это только к лучшему, – на себя, за то, что он не в силах ничего исправить или хотя бы порадоваться за Элию, которая, судя по всему, видит во всем этом что-то хорошее… Не обижался он только на мать – в конце концов, он вряд ли ждал от нее чего-либо другого. Но более сильным в нем был страх, за то, что этот долг, этот стальной доспех окажется ей не под силу, что он сломает ее. Она не менее Мартелл, чем все другие этого рода или же он сам – а может, и больше, чем он. Она сделает все, чтобы выдержать, но чего ей это будет стоить?   
\- Ты не прав, - возражает Аарон, - ты говоришь о том, что долг - это что-то внешнее, ты также говоришь и про судьбу или богов… Но ведь дело не в том, что давит на тебя снаружи или требует, или ведет. Дело в самом человеке, и осознание своего долга и следование ему одна из тех вещей, которая делает нас в самом деле людьми…  
\- Нет, - Змей резко дернул головой и, подойдя к Аарону, схватил его за руку и приложил его руку к своей груди, напротив сердца. – Людьми нас делает вот это. А этому, - он крепче прижал руку, - хочется жить.   
Через несколько мгновений он наконец отстранился и выпустил Аарона и начал мерить шагами не слишком просторную комнату, продолжая говорить:   
\- Не соответствовать, не расплачиваться, не быть фигуркой в игре. Любить того, кого любишь, смеяться с другом и убивать врагов. Долг – хочешь, я буду сегодня пророком? – он сделает из нас подлецов, научит лгать, предавать и убивать – и все это ради блага. Мы оба хорошие ученики и я верю, что мы быстро усвоим этот урок, стоит лишь согласиться однажды. – Он замер напротив и, глядя в глаза, сказал: - Ты выбрал неверную дорогу, Аарон. Ты слишком хорош для нее, брось все это и пойдем со мной?  
Аарон уже некоторое время стоял нахмурившись. На некоторое время повисла пауза, а затем он грустно усмехнулся и ответил:  
\- И что там, в конце пути? Пропасть? Я не хочу пророчить, хотя и знаю, что ты вечно будешь идти по грани, каждый миг рискуя сорваться. Но беда твоя в том, что у тебя нет цели. И поэтому тебе тяжело будет устоять. Я – вопреки разуму – буду надеяться, что тебе удастся.  
Оберин как будто бы растерялся – затем попытался тоже улыбнуться, но Аарон уже был серьезен, и у Оберина не вышло улыбки.  
\- Значит, расходимся, - только и сказал он.  
Аарон кивнул.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, - бросил Оберин, разворачиваясь и выходя из комнаты, - Может быть, напишу.  
Аарон было рванулся следом за ним, но махнул рукой и опустился на кровать.

Tant des mots d'amour   
En nos cœurs étouffés   
Dans un sanglot l'espace d'un baiser   
Sont restés sourds  
À tout, mais n'ont rien changé…

Столько слов любви  
В наших сдавленных сердцах,  
Во вздохе, паузе поцелуя  
Не прозвучали,  
Но ничего не изменилось…

Не было ни писем, ни особых вестей, было только саднящее ощущение пустоты, но и его постепенно вытеснили повседневные дела. Учеба, да, все же он выбрал свой путь – и поэтому небольшими шагами, день за днем, он все же должен был двигаться вперед, как бы это ни отдаляло его от золотых дней… Но ведь они все равно закончились, отгорели листьями в садах и рощах. Оставалась память. Разве этого было мало? Разве следовало желать больше? Разум подсказывал "нет", а сердце… что взять с него, с сердца.  
Можно было бы думать, что Оберин вернется, когда Аарон перестанет его ждать, но так быть не могло. И дело не в том, что один никогда не вернется, – кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову? Дело в том, что другой вряд ли мог когда-нибудь перестать ждать – без надежды и без отчаяния, без уверенности в том, что хотя бы одна встреча в этом не очень-то маленьком мире им все же назначена… Просто ждать.

(сейчас)  
 _– Возможно, это и неправильно… – Дорниец наконец-то лениво отстраняется – поцелуй длился долго, но казалось бы закономерного продолжения не последовало, напротив, Змей все-таки решил вернуться к разговору и теперь будто нехотя отвечает… или наоборот, пытается этот ответ отсрочить?..  
Он снова начинает разглядывать Аарона, и тот… нет, было бы невозможно поверить, что ему семнадцать… снова? все еще?.. не важно, да и дело не в этом. Нет, в этом взгляде… наверное, это Аарон сам себе придумывает… или все же действительно, в этом взгляде сочетается все – и воспоминания о двух отчаянных и хрупких, грубых и нежных подростках, чуть ли не с их первой встречи, и двадцать лет, прошедших в разлуке, перемежаемой редкими и странными, случайными встречами и вот эта, внезапно нахлынувшая волна… чего? воспоминаний, поиска тепла, безумия, отчаяния, предчувствия какой-то бури?.. чего бы то ни было. Когда Оберин на него так смотрит, Аарон просто чувствует себя живым, сейчас и всегда. Этот взгляд будто бы не замечает ни густой седины в каштановых волосах, ни морщин на лбу, ни иных признаков возраста – как тогда, двадцать лет назад, этот взгляд заставлял Аарона чувствовать себя – как бы это ни было странно, нелепо, неожиданно для него – но… красивым. Он не жалеет ни об одном из прошедших лет и уж тем более о красоте или молодости – знания и опыт он ценит куда больше. Он стал достаточно мудрым, чтобы перестать гадать, что было бы если бы… Это для предсказателей и циркачей, не для мейстера. Но когда Оберин рядом, Аарон неожиданно открывает в себе веру. Веру в то, что все действительно было не зря и никак не могло быть иначе. Но вера слаба, а ему нужно объяснение, какое-то оправдание тому факту, что этот Змей имеет право врываться в его жизнь и превращать ее в мельтешащий круговорот счастья и горя, всех красок мира.   
Нужно ли? – смеются темные глаза, в которых и правда есть что-то змеиное.   
Я намерен добиться от тебя хоть какого-то ответа! – отвечают карие. Аарону приходится собрать всю свою решительность, чтобы твердо смотреть в ответ, а не глупо улыбаться, опрокидываясь, ложась на эту волну. В умении во что-то упереться он даст фору любому. Вот теперь он уперся, хотя так легко оставить все вопросы и тревоги, и просто радоваться тому, что он рядом, а не пытается сломать себе шею в неизвестных краях. Просто слушать, как бьется сердце. Просто знать, что он все же вернулся и не спрашивать ни себя, ни его – почему.  
– И все же… – голос Аарон прерывает этот разговор взглядов. На лице Оберина мелькает выражение удивления, будто бы он только что обнаружил, что пропустил что-то важное.  
– Ах да, скажи…– "вспоминает" он. – Что же ты, все это время меня ждал?.. Хотя… ведь однажды я уже вернулся?_

(тогда)  
Car un "au revoir"   
Ne peut être un "adieu" 

Поскольку "до свидания"  
Не может быть "прощай".

Сначала Аарон подумал, что он загнал себя до такой степени, что он начинает видеть Оберина во всех, кто хоть сколько-нибудь его напоминал, ведь так же бывает – если долго думаешь о ком-то, то и дело в толпе видишь людей, очень на него похожих. Следующей мыслью было, что со стороны Семерых крайне неосмотрительно выпускать в мир двоих таких… мир бы просто не устоял. А потом все мысли закончились. Да, это был он.  
Он тоже узнал, но даже рукой не махнул, не ухмельнулся, а только так… едва прищурился, мол, да, это я, да, это ты, нет, мир не рухнул.  
После мгновенной задержки – будто споткнулся на ровном месте… на ровном? ну нет, тут было от чего споткнуться – мысли понеслись лихорадочно. Он вернулся? Ради чего? Подойдет ли первым или мне нужно подойти? Или бежать от него, пока все опять не полетело в семь преисподних разом?..  
Он так растерялся, что не заметил даже, что Оберин уже некоторое время назад закончил разговор с кем-то из мейстеров, и теперь стоял прямо перед ним. И ухмылялся. Разумеется.  
Когда их взгляды встретились, Оберин заговорил первым:  
– Ну вот, как видишь, я вернулся в Цитадель.  
В Цитадель, вот как. Не к нему. А разве могло быть иначе? На что он вообще надеялся… Да и зачем было на это надеяться, ведь все закрыто, пройдено, позади, какой в этом вообще смысл?  
Оберина, кажется, веселила эта растерянность.  
– А ты? – он уже был готов схватить Аарона и потрясти за плечи, чтобы добиться от того хоть слова, но тот нашелся и ответил:  
– Я никуда не уезжал.  
Ответ ему самому показался глупым, и дорнийцу, наверное, тоже, впрочем, по нему никогда не поймешь, из-за чего он смеется. Но, может быть, Аарон прослушал, и тот его спрашивал вообще о чем-то другом.  
– Скажи… – слов все же не хватало, и Оберин взял Аарона за локоть. Ничего, в общем-то, недопустимого, все очень пристойно, просто встреча двух давних… ну допустим, друзей. – Скажи, ты хочешь вернуться?  
От второго идиотского ответа – "куда?" – Аарон сумел удержаться, наверное, только из-за того, что у него перехватило дыхание. На мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы понять… нет, разве что почувствовать, что единственно верный, единственно возможный сейчас ответ – это выдохнуть: Да. Конечно же, да.   
Аарону было глубоко плевать, что они целуются прямо в коридоре.   
– С возвращением, – он прошептал, прерываясь только для того, чтобы начать снова.  
Оберин отозвался:   
– С возвращением.

Через несколько дней после встречи Аарон сказал, что все это должно закончиться, ведь никто из них не может перемениться, и значит…  
– Это ничего не значит. Ты выбрал свой путь, но знаешь ли ты, куда он приведет? Тебя могут назначить мейстером в Дорн…  
– И такое может произойти, – Аарон не сдержался и улыбнулся.  
– Ты же не хочешь этого – чтобы оно кончалось. Тогда зачем?  
– Это неправильно… – Аарон говорил то, что думал, но почему-то казалось, что он вовсе в этом не уверен.  
– Ты не можешь запретить своему сердцу биться. Ты не можешь запретить своему сердцу любить. Для него это то же самое.  
– Но долг?..  
– Ты уже выбрал между сердцем и долгом. Неужели твой долг требует вдобавок вырвать это сердце? Если так, то в седьмое пекло его!   
И Оберин уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и, обняв, сжал Аарона так, будто бы говорил: я не позволю тебе этого сделать, я не отдам тебя.

И все же от возвращения до расставания прошло меньше года – столько времени понадобилось Оберину, чтобы выковать еще пару звеньев мейстерской цепи. Впрочем, не сказать, что он занимался только учебой. Если раньше в Цитадели он тренировался изредка и довольно лениво, то теперь он почти каждый день бывал во дворе Вороньей башни – именно это место он выбрал для тренировок, поскольку там было довольно безлюдно. Вернее, было бы, если бы не он. Кто-то приходил посмотреть, кто-то просил научить – он не отказывал, но редко кто задерживался у него в учениках надолго. Не то чтобы он был плохим учителем, просто очень удивлялся и сердился, если что-то не получалось сразу, забывая, что сам он начал учиться обращению с оружием еще ребенком, а многие из приходящих к нему впервые брали в руки оружие. Иногда он ускользал в порт – как он говорил, посмотреть на бои, но скорее всего, и поучаствовать в них тоже. Когда в город приехал балаган, Оберин не пропускал ни одного представления, пока они не начали повторяться, впрочем, он и тогда нашел себе развлечение – стал учиться жонглировать и стоять на ходулях. Учиться ему было веселее, чем учить, да и сам он был достаточно ловким, чтобы преуспеть раньше, чем он успел бы разочароваться. После, когда балаган уехал, он со сдержанной гордостью показывал Аарону монету, которую заработал у балагана. Оберин проделал в монете дырку, продел кожаный шнурок и повесил ее на шею – чтобы не потерять. Не выдержав, Аарон сказал, что будь Оберин настоящим актером, он бы эту монету пропил. "Проел", – поправил Оберин и фыркнул: – "Вот еще! Я же принц".  
Но все это время – каким же кратким оно оказалось! – среди тренировок, поиска развлечений, постоянного ожидания известий из дома и с севера, ставшего теперь домом его сестры, – он был настолько нежным, внимательным и заботливым, что казалось, что это сон, ведь в реальности так быть не могло. Возможно, именно из-за этого каждый миг счастья отзывался неожиданной горечью и тоской, ведь было ясно видно, что этот расцветший в конце зимы цветок не доживет до весны, не выживет, погибнет. Это было краткое счастье, хрустальное, хрупкое и звонкое… Первый раз они любили друг друга так, как будто бы были бессмертны. Теперь же – так, как любят те, кто точно знает, что они умрут. Расставание – та же смерть, и оно приближалось, хотя они больше ни разу не говорили об этом. И так продолжалось, пока однажды Оберин не сообщил, что он уплывает завтра.  
– Ты со мной? – Аарон был уверен, что если бы Оберин попросил, он не смог бы отказать. Но он не просил, он только спрашивал. Все возражения, все споры и все надежды – все это осталось позади. Аарон только выдохнул:  
– Нет. Ты же знаешь. Я выбрал свой путь.  
Оберин кивнул:  
– Тогда будь счастлив, идя по нему. – "Если сможешь" повисло в воздухе, но не прозвучало.   
"Останься!"   
"Пойдем со мной!"   
Они знали друг друга слишком хорошо, им было нечего сказать.  
Молчание нарушил Оберин, не сразу и так, будто бы слова давались ему с трудом:  
– И пожалуйста, люби меня сегодня ночью… И еще немного.  
"Всегда".  
Что это, если не бессмертие?..

(сейчас)  
 _– Ты возвращался и уходил снова, да. – Аарон вздыхает и то, чего он не хотел говорить, само срывается с губ упреком: – А я оставался тебя ждать…  
– Я знаю. – Оберин кивает.  
– Тогда зачем? Зачем тебе все это?.. – Он уже и сам не знает, нужен ли ему ответ, и кого он спрашивает – Оберина или судьбу.  
– Просто я люблю тебя, и только тебя я люблю так долго…– Оберин говорит очень тихо, в голосе – то ли извинение, то ли удивление, мол, вот так уж вышло.  
– Ты никогда не говорил. – Опять он как будто бы упрекает, а на самом деле ему горько из-за того, что он не может сказать "я знал", и светло, ведь он понимает, что это правда. Оберин никогда не лгал ему.  
– Правда?.. – усмехается Змей. – Я все ждал, когда же ты догадаешься.  
Аарон шипит, и они начинают смеяться.   
Оберин кладет руку на сердце Аарону, чтобы почувствовать, как оно бьется.  
Они не знают, что будет завтра. Им не важно, что там.  
Они снова бессмертны._

Mon histoire c’est l’histoire d’un amour.  
Ma complainte c’est la plainte de deux cœurs.  
Un roman comme tant d’autres,  
Qui pourrait être le vôtre,  
Gens d’ici ou bien d’ailleurs.

C’est la flamme qui enflamme sans brûler.  
C’est le rêve que l’on rêve sans dormir.  
Comme un arbre qui se dresse,  
Plein de force et de tendresse,  
Vers le jour qui va venir.

C’est l’histoire d’un amour,  
éternel et banal,  
Qui apporte chaque jour  
tout le bien tout le mal  
Avec l’heure où l’on s’enlace,  
celle où l’on se dit adieu,  
Avec les soirées d’angoisse  
et les matins merveilleux.

Mon histoire c’est l’histoire qu’on connaît,  
Ceux qui s’aiment jouent la même, je le sais,  
Et tragique ou bien profonde,  
C’est la seule chanson du monde,  
Qui ne finira jamais.

Моя история – это история одной любви.  
Моя жалоба – это стон двух сердец.  
Роман, один из многих,  
Который мог бы быть у вас,  
У кого-либо из здешних мест или издалека.

Это пламя, которое воспламеняет, но не жжет.  
Это сон, который видишь не во сне.  
Как дерево, что тянется,  
Полное сил и нежности,  
К нарождающемуся дню.

Это история любви,  
вечная и банальная,  
Которая приносит каждый день  
и счастье, и боль,  
И часы объятий,  
и часы прощаний,  
Вечера переживаний  
и чудесные рассветы.

Моя история – это история известная,  
Такая у всех влюбленных, я знаю.  
Трагическая или глубокая,  
Это единственная песня на свете,  
Которая никогда не кончится.


End file.
